Le mystère Paopu
by Cihanethyste
Summary: On dit que lorsqu'il est partagé entre deux personnes, il les lie à jamais. D'accord, mais de quelle façon? Comment agit ce fruit? Plusieurs OS qui proposent une hypothèse très amusante.
1. Des vertus particulières

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà !**_

_**Bon, je ne sais pas combien il y aura d'OS sur ce thème, mais j'en prévois déjà deux. Certains seront peut-être des Shônen-ai, à voir !**_

_**Je publie ce premier, que je dédie spécialement à Xialdene... Elle comprendra très vite pourquoi;) !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient.<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><span>1. Des vertus particulières <span>

(Naminé/Zexion)

Naminé, elle dessinait beaucoup de choses, et pas seulement des personnes réelles comme Sora ou Riku. La jeune Simili, lorsque personne ne la voyait, esquissait toutes ces choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qu'elle voulait comprendre. D'abord, il y eut la jeune fille qui lui ressemblait, rousse. Ce fut le premier mystère, vite éclairci lorsque Marluxia et Larxène lui demandèrent de se faire passer pour cette fille et de modifier les souvenirs du Porteur de la Keyblade.

Depuis, il y en eut d'autres, qu'elle résolvait petit à petit, via les souvenirs qu'elle trafiquait contre son gré ou simplement en réfléchissant à la question. Au début, elle pensait que ce garçon pourrait la sauver de sa prison blanche. Néanmoins, au fil du temps, Naminé prenait conscience de son futur destin et de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pourtant, elle continuait... comme si elle avait le choix, franchement !

La jeune sorcière soupira, alors qu'elle venait d'achever un dessin assez étrange. Un fruit en forme d'étoile... ou une étoile qui ressemblait à un fruit. Elle ne savait pas trop. Le faux porte-bonheur qu'elle avait fabriqué à l'intention de Sora avait la même forme. Néanmoins, Naminé ne voyait pas le lien qu'il y avait entre eux... même si elle savait qu'il existait !

Songeuse, elle cacha ce dessin et se remit à la tâche pour ne pas se faire gronder par ses deux gardiens... ou geôliers, tout dépendait du point de vue où l'on se plaçait. Oblivion avait ses propres règles, Naminé avait appris à les faire siennes et à s'y fondre pour tenir le coup. Pour quoi faire ? Pour avoir un sursis ? Personne ne viendrait la sauver. Non, personne...

Un jour, la Simili eut la surprise de voir, après être sortie brièvement de sa prison blanche pour contempler son « œuvre » sur Sora via un globe étrange sous la surveillance de Larxène, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Un membre de l'Organisation, sans aucun doute, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Ce dernier tenait quelque chose entre ses mains. Un dessin, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt... Naminé blêmit et laissa échapper :

- Je vous en prie... Redonnez-le-moi.

Il se retourna et lui fit face, tout en abaissant sa capuche. La jeune sorcière put s'apercevoir qu'il était jeune, malgré sa grande taille et sa musculature d'adulte. Ses cheveux bleu-gris cachaient un œil, d'un bleu aussi glacial que celui des ciels bleus qu'elle coloriait sans relâche. Un regard différent de celui de Marluxia, néanmoins... Un regard plus « humain », si ce mot avait un tant soit peu de sens pour un Simili.

Elle n'osait plus avancer, trop intimidée. Il la jaugea du regard un moment, avant de reposer ses yeux sur la feuille rectangulaire. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reformuler sa demande, il lui lâcha d'une voix douce :

- Un fruit Paopu... Hm, intéressant.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle se tut aussitôt. Elle venait de comprendre. Donc ce n'était pas une étoile, mais un fruit ayant cette forme... Et ce fruit, il...

- L'île du Destin regorge de ces fruits aux vertus particulières.

Naminé garda le silence, tout en réfléchissant. Voilà, elle avait établi un lien entre le porte-bonheur de Kairi, le nom de la jeune fille rousse, et le fruit Paopu. Ils venaient du même endroit. Par contre, que voulait bien vouloir dire ce Simili, qu'il lui semblait reconnaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle le détaillait ?

Les secondes s'étirèrent, lentement, comme des fils de chewing-gum. Le Simili consentit enfin à reposer le dessin sur la petite table blanche, se tourna vers elle sans dire un mot et sortit de la pièce, non sans l'effleurer au passage. Cette proximité soudaine arracha un frisson à Naminé, qui ne sut pas comment les interpréter. Une fois seule, tremblante, elle prit la feuille et la cacha ailleurs... Pour tout dire, elle la plaça dans le corsage de sa robe, plié en quatre. Le canapé n'était décidément pas une bonne cachette. Si cet inconnu avait réussi à pénétrer dans la pièce et à le trouver, cela voulait dire que ses geô... ses gardiens pouvaient aussi le faire.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait réussi à découvrir son identité : Zexion, Sixième membre de l'Organisation, ou encore le Conspirateur ténébreux. Il semblait entrer dans le plan de Marluxia, même si la jeune sorcière sentait que ce dernier ne dévoilait pas tout son jeu... à croire qu'à terme, il cherchait à se débarrasser du Simili !

Lorsqu'elle aurait réussi à réécrire entièrement le cœur de Sora, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Marluxia la tuerait-il, si Xemnas n'avait pas déjà prévu de le faire ? Naminé était loin d'être idiote : elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un pantin, et que même aux yeux de l'Organisation, alors qu'elle était comme eux, elle ne valait rien. Elle savait aussi que jamais Sora n'oublierait Kairi. D'ailleurs, elle leur avait dit... tout comme elle leur avait avoué savoir qu'elle avait découvert ses propres origines.

La jeune sorcière était le Simili de la septième Princesse de cœur, son ombre. Elle ne deviendrait jamais réelle aux yeux de Sora, l'amour qu'il portait à Kairi était bien trop fort, bien trop indestructible ! Elle ferma les yeux avec force et s'obligea à ne plus penser à sa dernière action nauséabonde : réécrire le cœur de Néo-Riku. Elle avait même été jusqu'à lui donner un autre porte-bonheur !

Et ce fruit Paopu... Elle avait enfin réussi à découvrir les fameuses « propriétés particulières » à propos de ce dernier. Il était dit que lorsque deux personnes le partageaient, elles seraient liées à jamais. Cependant, dans quel sens fallait-il prendre ces mots ? Bien évidemment, la jeune sorcière avait compris que cela ne marchait qu'avec deux personnes dont les cœurs étaient liés... par l'amour. Ah, sentiment qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais, tout comme les autres. Les Simili n'étaient que des coquilles vides après tout, non ?

Alors, pourquoi avait-elle la gorge serrée et mal à la poitrine lorsqu'elle remodelait les souvenirs de Sora ou qu'elle mentait à Néo-Riku ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que ses gardiens l'approchent, qu'était-ce ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait, en les voyant, qui la faisait reculer ? De la peur ? C'était bien un sentiment ça, non ? Et puis... qu'étaient-ce ces frissons ou cette impression de chaleur Zexion qu'elle avait éprouvés lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois ?

Un jour, alors qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule, en train d'implanter plus profondément une image d'elle-même dans les souvenirs de Sora, une voix grave et familière l'interrompit dans son travail :

- Dis-moi, que cherches-tu exactement ?

Naminé se redressa sur sa chaise, porta le regard vers Zexion, qui contemplait d'un air pensif la cage où se trouvait une effigie d'elle. Avec calme, elle lui répondit :

- À exister, comme vous ou les autres, je suppose.

- Et penses-tu que par ce moyen, tu y arriveras ? argua-t-il en désignant ses crayons de couleur et son bloc à dessins.

Naminé baissa la tête, eut une expression triste.

- Je ne sais pas.

- As-tu découvert ce qu'était le fruit Paopu ?

Cette question saugrenue la déstabilisa. Il avait le don pour sauter du coq à l'âne ! Il dut s'apercevoir de son trouble, même si elle ne montra rien, parce qu'il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit, avec un ton amusé :

- Sais-tu que je ne devrais même pas être ici ?

La jeune sorcière arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es le pantin de Marluxia. Sora aussi le sera, à terme. Je ne suis pas censé être au courant de ses projets, pourtant...

Naminé comprit ce à quoi il faisait référence. Larxène et Marluxia n'étaient pas très discrets parfois, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux avec elle et qu'ils parlaient de leur désir de renverser l'Organisation. Néo-Riku, à la base, était le pantin de Vexen et de Zexion, pourtant... Larxène osait l'utiliser pour tromper Sora ! En y réfléchissant bien, la Numéro XII et son acolyte ne savaient pas que Zexion lui avait rendu visite deux fois, vu qu'il semblait s'arranger pour qu'elle soit seule à chaque fois lorsqu'il le faisait. Des complots, des mensonges...

Elle soupira et se retourna vers le dessin qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle-même, sur l'arbre à Paopu, en train de dessiner... Prise d'une rage subite, elle saisit la feuille et la roula en boule. Le Conspirateur Ténébreux, quant à lui, ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Son visage demeurait inexpressif. Naminé ferma les yeux et maîtrisa les tremblements qui commençaient à s'emparer d'elle. Une poupée docile, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Toujours en silence, le Simili marcha jusqu'à la petite armoire où la boule de papier avait atterri. Il la ramassa, la déplia, contempla le dessin. La jeune sorcière ne dit rien, accablée. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas seule, tout simplement ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Zexion releva la tête, la fixa et lui lâcha :

- Ta représentation dessinait un fruit Paopu.

- Pardon ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son inconscient commençait-il à lui jouer des tours pour lui faire ce genre de coup pendable ? Un petit rire secoua la poitrine du Simili, alors qu'il pliait la feuille en quatre et la mettait... dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il passa devant elle, avec un sourire en coin, et ne lui répondit pas. Un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrit, vers lequel il marcha sans remords. Il lui lança néanmoins, avec une voix amusée :

- Ton odeur change, Naminé. Bientôt, je te révélerai ce que tu ne sais pas encore sur le fruit Paopu.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander d'avantage d'informations. Perturbée, elle eut du mal à se remettre devant son bloc à dessins. Si elle avait eu un cœur, alors il aurait battu avec rage dans sa poitrine. Elle serra les lèvres et se remit au travail. Il fallait qu'elle chasse Zexion et le fruit Paopu de son esprit, elle avait à faire !

Le temps s'écoulait vraiment bizarrement. Lent, mais à la fois fugace, il ne permettait pas à Naminé de se repérer à ce niveau. Elle ne savait combien de ce dernier s'était écoulé depuis la dernière visite de Zexion. Néanmoins, elle commençait à faire des rêves étranges, qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec Sora, Marluxia, Larxène ou Néo-Riku... Elle rêvait d'elle-même, tenait un fruit Paopu, et s'apprêtait à en manger un morceau pour découvrir ses pouvoirs. Avec elle, quelqu'un, prêt à en manger aussi. Naminé, au bout de plusieurs songes, s'était aperçu que ce n'était autre que... Zexion !

Quelques temps plus tard, juste après une visite et une injonction de Marluxia, Naminé était assise sur le canapé et regardait son dessin du fruit Paopu, prête à le replier et à le cacher dans son corsage si jamais elle entendait un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrir. Pourquoi cette envie de le partager avec Zexion ? Était-ce d'ailleurs un désir conscient de sa part ? Elle avait découvert, via les Souvenirs, que ce dernier avait comme pouvoir de créer des illusions et de repérer les odeurs des gens. Voilà pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il lui avait dit que la sienne changeait, petit à petit...

Oserait-il s'introduire dans ses rêves pour la taquiner à propos de l'énigme finale du Paopu ? Jouerait-il avec elle ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Soudain, un bruit familier. Très vite, elle replia la feuille et la remit à sa place. Elle venait juste de finir lorsqu'un rire amusé la figea sur place :

- Je peux faire beaucoup de choses, presque lire dans les pensées des gens.

Naminé se retourna et avisa Zexion, qui croisait les bras et avait un petit sourire en coin. Quelque chose, qui s'apparenta à de l'agacement, naquit chez elle et la poussa à s'exclamer :

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous jouez avec mes rêves, maintenant ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Il éclata de rire, ce qui la mortifia un peu plus. Elle baissa la tête, comme à son habitude, et tortilla ses mains.

- Je vois. Je pense que tu es prête au final. De toute façon, cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal...

La jeune sorcière haussa un sourcil et releva les yeux vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Zexion s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à n'être qu'à deux centimètres d'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle voulut reculer, mais il la retint par le bras, avec douceur. Tiens, il ne touchait pas ses épaules, n'était pas brusque comme Marluxia...

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Même si je ne suis qu'une coquille vide, il m'a pris l'envie de vouloir tester l'énigme sur le Fruit Paopu.

- Avec moi ? Souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Je n'en ferai rien. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, après tout, une illusion que j'ai introduite en toi pour te montrer. Pourtant, si je le pouvais, si tu étais libre, je le ferais.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

- Pas besoin de se connaître en long, en large et en travers pour certaines choses. Si nous avions eu un cœur, alors nous aurions pu le comprendre tout de suite, lui dit-il, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses paroles la plongeaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Il parlait comme s'il y avait une possibilité que... non...

Le Simili la regarda avec ce qui semblait être une expression « triste », avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots... qui lui firent ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction et lui arrachèrent un hoquet de stupeur. Non, il n'était pas sérieux ! Lentement, il posa ses doigts gantés sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière, les effleura doucement, puis recula, amusé, avant d'ouvrir un nouveau portail puis de disparaître, la laissant pantoise et agitée. Ses joues avaient même pris une légère teinte rosée ! Non, le Fruit Paopu n'était quand même pas...

Plus tard, lorsqu'Axel vint la voir, il ne fit aucune remarque sur son état, même s'il fut un peu étonné. Lorsqu'il lui suggéra de s'enfuir, il fut encore plus surpris de ne pas la voir hésiter plus que ça. Il pensa que c'était parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de mentir et qu'elle voulait vraiment sauver Sora, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait... Ce qui était vrai en un sens, mais Naminé était motivée aussi par autre chose.

Être libre, à terme, pour retrouver Zexion si possible, et voir s'il n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir en sous-entendant qu'il s'était attaché à elle, malgré leur condition, à tel point qu'il voulait connaître les sensations que procurait le fruit Paopu lorsqu'il était partagé avec la personne de son « cœur ». Des vertus particulières, n'est-ce pas ? Des vertus qui agiraient sur leurs deux organismes...


	2. Tu es prêt ou tu ne le seras jamais

_**Note de l'auteur : voici le second OS !**_

_**Cette scène se passe sur l'île de la Destinée, juste après que Terra ait envoyé Ventus là-bas, en fait... Oui, c'est un léger Van/Ven ici !**_

_**Merci à Laemia, DaysOfDestiny et à Xialdene pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture ^^.**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient.<em>

* * *

><p><span>2. Tu es prêt... ou tu ne le seras jamais<span>

(Ventus/Vanitas)

- Avant, tu n'aurais pas été capable de rétorquer.

Ventus sentit sa tête être enserrée dans un étau durant un bref moment, comme si quelque chose voulait en sortir. Des souvenirs, peut-être. En tout cas, il refoula ce mal, en sachant que cela serait temporaire. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux à nouveau, il s'aperçut alors que Vanitas ne se trouvait plus sur la passerelle... mais devant lui ! Il fut surpris et recula.

Ce fut sans compter sur le jeune adolescent ténébreux, qui lui saisit le poignet et lui fit avec une voix basse :

- Sais-tu au moins de quoi s'inspire ta stupide éclaireuse ?

Surpris, Ventus le regarda droit dans les yeux. Enfin, il fixa le casque de son ennemi. Qu'était-ce cette question insensée ? L'autre eut un petit rire de gorge avant de lui répondre avec nonchalance :

- Elle symbolise un fruit mythique, qui ne pousse qu'ici. Le fruit Paopu.

C'était clair : Vanitas avait perdu la tête. Pourtant, lorsque ce dernier serra son poignet avec plus de force, le jeune blond croyait de moins en moins à cette possibilité. L'autre était mortellement sérieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me sors ça comme ça ? Quel est le rapport avec la X-Blade ?

- Aucun.

Ventus fronça les sourcils. Il tira sur son bras pour que l'autre le relâche. À sa plus grande stupeur, cela marcha. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas deux pas qu'il fut stoppé par ces mots :

- Quelle idée de fabriquer des éclaireuses ou des porte-bonheur pour symboliser une amitié indestructible ou tout autre sentiment similaire, alors que ce fruit n'est destiné qu'à ceux qui s'aiment d'amour.

Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus surréaliste. Ventus croisa les bras, se retourna à nouveau et rétorqua :

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me forceras à me battre.

- Je le sais, Ventus, susurra l'autre avec une voix bien trop douce.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, pesant, lourd. Vanitas n'invoquait toujours pas sa Keyblade. Pourtant, il le défiait toujours autant alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, les bras le long du corps. Un souffle de vent chatouilla la nuque du blond. Puis Vanitas tendit une main et fit apparaître Kingdom Hearts sait comment... une étoile jaune. Ou un fruit en forme d'étoile.

Ce comportement choqua profondément Ventus. L'autre éclata de rire avant de lâcher avec une voix traînante :

- Quel dommage que tu ne comprennes pas certaines choses.

- Hein ?

- J'aurais partagé ce fruit avec toi.

Bercé par les récits d'Eraqus et de ses deux meilleurs amis, le jeune adolescent savait ce qu'était le fruit Paopu. Il avait aussi appris qu'on le partageait avec les personnes les plus chères au cœur. Vanitas venait de lui dire que c'était en partie faux, que c'était surtout entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient d'amour... Or, il venait de lui dire que...

Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Vanitas ricana et ajouta, tout en jouant avec le fruit :

- Ce fruit a des vertus particulières, en plus...

Ventus n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, par contre ! Il s'apprêta à parler... mais sa tête fut de nouveau broyée par une mâchoire infernale, celle d'un puissant flash venant de son passé. Il ne put se dérober, cette fois.

Vanitas soupira et jeta le fruit, avant de retourner sur le ponton pour examiner le jeune blond en proie à ses souvenirs. Songeur, il se dit en son for intérieur qu'il aurait été amusant de voir à quel point le fruit stimulait vraiment le corps... Voir son double le supplier encore et encore aurait été une délicieuse victoire. Dommage qu'il fut encore trop innocent même s'il était prêt à forger la X-Blade. Dommage aussi qu'il ne comprenne que maintenant à quel point Vanitas le désirait et le voulait pour lui, et lui seul. Et ce n'était pas du tout à cause de cette fichue lubie de Maître Xehanort.

Dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour tout cela... Le blond venait de retrouver ses souvenirs et Terra devait être allé jusqu'au point où voulait qu'aille Maître Xehanort, pour que ce dernier achève Eraqus et amorce la phase terminale de son plan.

Un sourire mi-pervers, mi-triste s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent masqué. Deux sentiments complètement contradictoires.

Lorsqu'enfin Ventus fut de nouveau « opérationnel », Vanitas se remit dans la peau de l'ennemi. Celui qui tuerait avec cruauté Terra et Aqua pour attirer son double jusqu'à lui et le forcer à se battre.


	3. Notre première et dernière nuit

_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde. Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine de fou... Enfin bref. Voici donc le troisième OS, qui sera un Lemon... Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en écris, mais bon, je me sens toujours mal à l'aise avec le genre... **_

_**Merci à CrimsonThirteen, Laemia et à DaysOfDestiny pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Edit: suite à une grosse incohérence signalée par Laemia, j'ai corrigé le passage en question. Franchement, j'en fais des belles, des fois... XD!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient.<em>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>3. Notre première et dernière nuit<span>

(Aqua/Terra)

Terra considéra son amie avec une drôle d'appréhension, alors qu'elle tenait entre ses mains un fruit Paopu. Aqua lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, dans l'un des jardins privés de la Contrée du Départ. Ventus était parti se coucher après qu'ils aient assisté à la pluie de météorites.

Une nuit calme, pas trop fraîche. Le climat changeait assez peu, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, même si parfois, la monotonie s'installait et leur donnait le sentiment que les choses ne changeraient jamais. Enfin, ils auraient l'occasion de briser cette impression en visitant d'autres mondes. C'est pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre n'était impatient de ce côté-là.

Par contre, demain, lui et la jeune femme passeraient le Symbole de Maîtrise. Il était un peu nerveux, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il pensait que c'était aussi le cas d'Aqua et qu'elle l'avait invité à la rejoindre ici, pour en discuter. Sauf qu'à la place, elle le regardait avec un air grave, dans ce petit verger agréable, sous ce pommier dont les fleurs parfumaient l'air d'une douce fragrance sucrée. Et elle tenait un fruit Paopu...

- Aqua, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Je croyais qu'il n'en poussait que sur les Îles du Destin...

- Ven vient de ce monde, je te rappelle. Il n'y a pas longtemps, Eraqus l'a emmené là-bas, afin de savoir s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre, il a rapporté un de ces fruits et me l'a donné, parce qu'il sait que je m'intéresse beaucoup aux légendes et aux rumeurs qui s'y rattachent... acheva-t-elle, avec un sourire gêné.

Terra étira les lèvres, lui aussi. Il était vrai que la jeune femme pouvait passer des heures et des heures sur la mythologie en général, de même que sur les légendes qui n'en étaient pas encore... mais qui pourraient le devenir à l'avenir !

Terra se rapprocha d'elle pour contempler le fruit de plus près. Sa couleur, d'un jaune chaleureux, épousait une forme parfaite d'étoile. Du moins, il trouvait qu'elle était parfaite, après... Il leva les yeux vers Aqua, fut intrigué par son sourire. Elle contemplait la voûte céleste piquetée par la lumière et les cœurs des mondes, dos contre le tronc. Terra lui redonna le fruit et finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, plongea ses iris bleus dans ceux du jeune homme, qui le soutint même s'il se sentait troublé. À chaque fois, elle lui faisait le même effet... D'une voix douce, elle le sortit de ses rêveries :

- Et si nous le partagions, Terra ?

Sur le coup, il en fut estomaqué. Il répéta la question d'Aqua :

- Le... partager?

- Oui. Je veux que nous le partagions tous les deux.

Cette fois, c'était clair. Son visage dut être éloquent, parce que la jeune femme passa le dos de la main sur une de ses joues, en tremblant un peu. D'une voix rauque, il lâcha :

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Et est-ce...

- Oui, je le sais, Terra, mais je suis prête.

- Aqua, tu m'as dit aussi que ce fruit avait des vertus...

- C'est l'occasion de tester cette théorie.

Elle baissa ensuite la tête et laissa échapper d'une voix étranglée :

- Peu importe l'issue de l'Examen. Peu importe que l'un de nous échoue. Ça ne change rien à mes sentiments, ni à mon envie de me lier à toi.

- Aqua... murmura-t-il, ému, avant de l'enlacer et de la serrer contre lui.

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il n'était pas l'homme idéal pour elle, lui qui ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses ténèbres, malgré les nombreux entraînements d'Eraqus. Il se retint de lui dire qu'il était prêt à laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour ne pas qu'elle souffre à ses côtés. Néanmoins, il se tut. Il ne pourrait faire changer d'avis la jeune femme. Et puis... l'un comme l'autre attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, même si, pour certaines raisons, ils n'avaient jamais pu franchir le pas.

Ils se séparèrent brièvement, puis contemplèrent le fruit. Aqua le leva à hauteur de leurs visages, murmura :

- Mordons dedans ensemble.

Terra acquiesça. Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent lentement du fruit Paopu, laissèrent comme un baiser sur la chair dorée... Ils ne surent à quel moment le jus acidulé coula dans leur gorge, ce qui les surprit tous les deux. Ils s'attendaient à un goût sucré, ou amer... Ils avalèrent une bouchée, mais ce fut suffisant.

Le fruit se retrouva dans l'herbe, et à côté, deux corps enfiévrés, deux bouches soudées, des mains fébriles. Le sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines et leurs cœurs tambourinaient en leurs poitrines saccadées. Aqua gémit lorsque le guerrier posa ses lèvres sur son cou gracile, que ses mains explorèrent sa peau mise à nu, du ventre jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine, qu'il caressa par petits gestes. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, lui non plus. Néanmoins, ils le faisaient en âme et conscience. Ils savaient quelles en seraient les conséquences.

Hakama, hauts, shorts, sous-vêtements, manches... Tous avaient l'air de fleurs écloses près du pommier où ils se découvraient mutuellement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, brillants, dilatés. La jeune femme posa une main sur le torse de l'homme, l'effleura avec des doigts tremblants. Lui se plaça au-dessus d'elle, baisa ses lèvres doucement. Sa main s'activait à l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique. Effrayée, mais parcourue aussi par une douce chaleur, elle finit par s'abandonner par ces sensations inconnues, mais ô combien délicieuses.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il la contempla à nouveau, après avoir arrêté sa douce torture. Elle se cambra en arrière. Elle posa ses mains sur ses reins, lui fit comprendre qu'elle était prête... Terra céda à la tentation et s'abîma en elle, rompit sa dernière barrière.

Ils gémirent en même temps, de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Elle le retint avec ses jambes et ses bras, ondula sous lui. Il lui obéit, agrippa ses hanches, mena la danse de l'amour, en la regardant dans les yeux. La voûte céleste, témoin silencieux, protégeait leur intimité, surplombait leur idylle. Entre râles et halètements, quelques mots.

Enfin, malgré la maladresse de leurs gestes, ils ne firent plus qu'un au royaume du Nirvana, elle en lui et réciproquement. Ils ne se lâchaient plus, sentaient les liens ultimes se consolider, alors que les effets aphrodisiaques s'estompaient.

Le temps de quelques minutes évaporées, ils se trouvaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, tremblants comme des feuilles, mais apaisés, heureux.

- Terra...

- Chut, ne dis rien. Je sais.

Ils sourirent, levèrent les yeux sous le pommier. Une fleur se détacha sous un vent léger et vint se perdre entre leurs deux corps, à l'endroit précis où ils s'étaient unis, sexe contre sexe.

Cela serait leur première et dernière nuit ensemble, mais ils resteraient liés à jamais, car leur amour était sincère et s'était concrétisé, au-delà des ténèbres et de la lumière. Cela serait aussi la dernière fois où ils se regarderaient les yeux dans les yeux, geste de respect mutuel.


	4. Question existentielle du jour

_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour à tous**_

_**Hein, comment ça j'ai pris du retard ? Ben, euh... Ouais, c'est la vie, malheureusement.**_

_**Voici le quatrième OS;) ! Cela sera un léger Akuroku, mais à sens unique. Néanmoins, cela un OS plus humoristique que tristounet. **_

_**Merci à DaysOfDestiny, CrimsonThirteen et à Laemia pour leurs reviews, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><span>4. Question existentielle du jour<span>__

(Roxas/Axel)_  
><em>

- Axel...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'exclama le roux, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne te moquerais pas un peu de moi par hasard ?

- Moi ? Mais non, pas du tout, tu te fais des idées Roxas.

Ce dernier lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, avant de reporter son regard sur la glace qu'il était en train de manger. Pour une fois, ils ne s'étaient pas rejoints sur le clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule, mais à un autre endroit, sur un autre monde. Il fallait avouer que c'était lui qui en avait eu l'idée : juste après leur séance de vol, le XIIIème membre avait sorti les glaces, qu'ils avaient achetées avant leur mission au Pays Imaginaire, puis lui avait donné rendez-vous au sommet de la cascade arc-en-ciel.

Le spectacle en valait vraiment la peine. Ils n'étaient pas visibles par les habitants et pouvaient profiter de la vue à loisir. Axel, encore perturbé par le fait qu'il puisse voler, lui avait alors parlé d'une légende à propos d'un fruit Paopu, sans queue ni tête pour la Clé du Destin, qui avait froncé les sourcils et lui avait lâché :

- Mais quel est le rapport, Axel ?

- Le rapport avec quoi ?

- Ben... avec notre mission. Tu me sors cette histoire comme ça, alors que...

- Ah ! Oh, cherche pas, il n'y en a pas. Je suis un peu perturbé, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis... soupira l'autre, qui se replongea dans la contemplation de sa glace.

Le Numéro 8 eut un petit rire, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur son vis-à-vis... un peu plus appuyé qu'il n'était nécessaire. Heureusement pour lui – comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, d'ailleurs –, Roxas ne le remarqua pas. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le ciel, qu'il trouvait aussi réel que le Pays dit Imaginaire... ce qui le fit rire sans raison.

Roxas l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

- Dis-moi, Axel...

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté cette légende ?

Le jeune homme roux eut un petit sourire.

- Je pensais que cela t'intéresserait, et puis... j'en suis venu à me poser une question, du coup. Les vertus aphrodisiaques du fruit sont, comme je te l'ai dit, non fondées, mais... il y a eu des cas d'école quand même, rit-il.

Roxas marmonna quelque chose en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces choses-là, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il était loin d'être innocent. Axel lui fit alors avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

- Crois-tu que pour deux Simili, cela marcherait ?

Surpris par la question, Roxas ferma la bouche, la rouvrit comme une carpe, mais cela ne déclencha aucune hilarité chez l'autre. Il finit par exposer son avis, un peu incertain :

- Euh, eh bien... Le fruit n'agit que si les personnes éprouvent quelque chose l'une envers l'autre et... les Simili ne ressentent rien, je crois...

- C'est vrai, sauf que je commence à en douter, tu vois.

L'adolescent regarda l'aîné, plongea son regard dans le sien pour y déceler toute trace de moquerie ou autre... mais il n'y vit qu'une étincelle d'amusement, derrière toute cette couche de sérieux à laquelle il n'était pas habitué de sa part. Axel eut un petit rire, leva la main pour ébouriffer sa crinière de feu et leva le visage vers les cieux.

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. Quand on aura retrouvé notre cœur, après avoir complété le Kingdom Hearts, on aura peut-être la réponse à notre question.

- Hm...

- Mais il n'empêche que je testerais bien ce fruit quand même.

Roxas le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Sérieux, Axel ?

- Sérieux.

- Et tu le partagerais avec qui ?

- Quelle indiscrétion, Roxas ! Je ne te savais pas comme ça !

L'adolescent hésita entre pousser un soupir d'exaspération, ou bien entrer dans le jeu du roux. Il préféra lui reposer encore une fois la question :

- Tu veux vraiment tester ce fruit ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir idiot ! s'esclaffa l'autre.

- Mais nous sommes déjà morts, en quelque sorte.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Bon, de toute façon, on prête bien d'autres vertus à ce fruit.

La Clé du Destin termina d'avaler sa glace, haussa les épaules.

- Lesquelles ?

- Celles de te faire poser des questions !

Après cette répartie, il éclata de rire, ce qui « vexa » le plus jeune, qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Axel fut pris par une crise d'hilarité, fier d'avoir provoqué cela chez celui qui lui donnait la sensation de ne pas être une coquille vide... vers celui qui lui laissait l'impression qu'il avait retrouvé son cœur.

Songeur, il songea que cette semaine, c'était lui qui était de corvée aux cuisines. Peut-être que s'il se procurait un Fruit Paopu, qu'il en versait le jus dans le verre à Roxas et dans le sien, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... ou bien dans les plats... eh bien, peut-être qu'alors leur semblant de sentiments réagirait. C'était à tester, en tout cas.

Il eut un petit rire, comme à son habitude. Roxas finit par sortir de sa bouderie et par l'accompagner. Des moments comme ceux-ci, même s'il venait à disparaître, il les chérirait quand même, où qu'il soit. Après tout, ils se retrouveraient peut-être dans une autre vie...


	5. Effets imprévisibles

_**Note de l'auteur : Holà !**_

_**Bon, je ne sais pas combien il y aura d'OS sur ce thème, mais j'en prévois déjà deux. Certains seront peut-être des Shônen-ai, à voir !**_

_**Je publie ce premier, que je dédie spécialement à Xialdene... Elle comprendra très vite pourquoi;) !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient.<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><span>5. Effets imprévisibles<br>

(Kairi/Sora)

C'est avec nervosité que Sora prit la main de Kairi pour l'emmener dans la grotte où lui, elle et Riku adoraient jouer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Pour l'heure, seul le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade continuait d'y aller régulièrement. La Princesse de cœur n'y était pas retournée depuis qu'elle avait « répondu » au dessin de celui qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis tant d'années. Intriguée, elle le suivait sans trop savoir pourquoi il voulait l'y amener.

Ils marchèrent en silence, main dans la main, dans le tunnel étroit qui conduisait à la petite salle fraîche de la grotte. La porte invoquée par Xehanort ne s'y trouvait plus, à leur plus grand soulagement. Sora s'apprêtait par contre à passer son Symbole de maîtrise avec Riku, et avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette quête, il désirait partager avec Kairi quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose qui les lierait à jamais.

La gorge sèche, il se planta devant un dessin bien particulier: leurs deux visages avec une étoile en plein milieu. Amusée, la jeune fille lui fit :

- Nostalgique ?

Sora eut un petit rire, secoua la tête, puis lui prit les mains avec retenue. Les yeux brillants, il lui avoua :

- Kairi, je... Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Celle-ci sentit alors son propre cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une douce chaleur s'emparer de ce dernier. La voix tremblante, elle lui souffla :

- Sora...

Celui-ci lui sourit... puis l'attira simplement contre lui, incapable de lui lâcher un seul mot. Cependant, son geste suffisait à lui révéler les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard. Kairi lui rendit l'étreinte et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi, tu sais...

Le sourire de Sora s'épanouit et un rire franchit ses lèvres. Il finit par se séparer d'elle, puis par l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui en tailleur. D'un air sérieux, presque solennel, il sortit de l'une de ses poches un fruit jaune en forme d'étoile. Les yeux de la Princesse de cœur s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Oh, Sora...

- Je sais que ça peut paraître enfantin, mais... j'ai envie de partager ce fruit Paopu avec toi, même si ce qu'on raconte sur lui n'est qu'une légende.

Kairi lui adressa un sourire amusé et tendre à la fois.

- J'accepte avec plaisir. C'est le geste qui compte, de toute manière.

Un rire sortit de la bouche du Porteur de la Keyblade, qui entreprit de casser le fruit en deux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'un couteau même s'il eut un peu de difficulté. Il tendit un morceau à Kairi, puis ils se regardèrent avec émotion avant de croquer en même temps dans le fruit. La chair douce, quoiqu'un peu acidulée, réveilla leurs papilles... ainsi que leur cœur, qui sembla battre plus vite que d'habitude. Kairi leva la tête vers Sora après avoir avalé son dernier morceau de Paopu et lui sourit.

Leurs mains se joignirent avec hésitation. Celle-ci ne dura guère, car l'Élu de la Keyblade attira la jeune fille un peu plus près de lui, puis commença à caresser son visage. Elle s'abandonna entre ses bras en fermant les yeux, lui souffla :

- Tu crois que ça va vraiment nous faire quelque chose ?

- Hm... Je ne sens rien de particulier, en fait, si ce n'est que je me sens heureux.

Kairi eut un petit rire... qui se figea quand les lèvres de Sora effleura les siennes. Ses joues rosirent, puis elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ce baiser inattendu. Lorsque leurs langues se concertèrent, un frisson les parcourut tous les deux. La chaleur qui s'était logée en leur cœur sembla alors se déplacer ailleurs...

Les doigts de Kairi fourragèrent dans la chevelure couleur châtain du jeune homme, et ce dernier lui caressait un bras. Leur baiser ne s'interrompait pas, bien qu'il fût maladroit, et leurs corps s'appelaient. Un gémissement surpris franchit la bouche de la jeune fille lorsque Sora mit une main au creux de ses reins et resserra leur étreinte. Elle rompit le baiser la première, agrippa ses épaules avec un peu d'hébétude; Sora venait de poser ses lèvres contre son cou. Elle frissonna et murmura d'une voix tremblotante :

- Sora...

Le souffle de ce dernier se fit à peine plus rapide; ses doigts se déplacèrent sur ses hanches et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Et lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent...

- Sora... J'ai l'impression d'être un peu saoule...

- Moi aussi. Je suis plus... sensible que d'habitude...

La jeune fille le fixa droit dans leurs yeux. Une étincelle s'alluma au fond de leur ventre et y réveilla des sensations aussi agitées que des papillons. Elle se mordit la lèvre, remua à peine... et son regard se troubla.

- Sora, le fruit...

- Tu crois que...

Les mains du Porteur de la Keyblade s'étaient glissées sous la jupe de la Princesse de Cœur, qui rougit et continua de le regarder. Pourtant, elle ne l'arrêta pas, même lorsqu'il finit par lui retirer le vêtement, ainsi que son haut. Il essayait vraiment de faire attention à ne pas commettre d'impair. Cependant, ce qu'il se passait en eux n'était pas anodin. D'accord, ils s'aimaient, mais ils soupçonnaient de plus en plus que le fruit Paopu qu'ils avaient partagé influençait beaucoup leurs corps.

Sora finit par s'abandonner un peu plus à Kairi. De toute manière, elle venait de lui enlever son gilet et son tee-shirt. Elle haleta sous les caresses de plus en plus poussées du Porteur et lui souffla :

- Ton pantalon...

- Kairi, attends...

Un sursaut de conscience le titillait. Voulait-elle vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, en sachant qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas forcément prêts à cela ? Un mouvement de bassin involontaire de la part de la jeune fille eut alors tôt fait de répondre à sa question. Il parvint à basculer leurs corps à terre. Lui au-dessus d'elle, il commença par embrasser chaque centimètre de peau nue. Que se passait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas le brasier qui dévalait dans ses veines, qui se nichait au fond de son ventre. Il avait juste envie de l'apaiser, sans pour autant blesser celle qu'il aimait.

Celle-ci le considéra avec un regard fiévreux... et rougit lorsqu'il la dévoila dans sa tenue d'Ève. Elle cacha sa poitrine avec ses bras, ce qui attira un sourire gêné de la part de Sora. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la serra contre lui sans rien dire. Il lui souffla d'une voix rauque :

- Je ne peux pas... contrôler ce que je ressens...

- Moi non plus...

Les mains de Kairi s'emmêlèrent dans leurs actions. Cependant, elle parvint à placer Sora dans la même vulnérabilité qu'elle. Sans un mot, ils poursuivirent leurs explorations. Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille se raidit sous les gestes d'un Sora qui ignorait comment dompter sa fougue. Pourtant, il restait très timide, et il en allait de même pour elle. Le feu qui couvait en eux – comment appeler cette sensation chaude qui possédait leurs corps ? – sembla s'attiser davantage et les pousser à rompre d'autres barrières.

- Sora... s'il te plaît...

La jeune fille ne savait plus comment réagir. Parfois, elle osait affronter le regard de Sora, et d'autres fois elle détournait la tête. Quant à lui, il cherchait soit à ne pas trop se coller à elle, ou alors c'était l'inverse. Kairi fut prise d'un fou rire et nicha son visage dans son cou en soufflant :

- Ce fruit...

- Je comprends pourquoi... Dans la légende, ils disent que... seuls les adultes en mangent...

Il eut une grimace et sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsque Kairi osa quelques caresses timides à son tour. Il ferma les yeux, s'étendit sur le dos et s'abandonna. Pourtant, il continuait à parler, comme pour chasser la nervosité qui le gagnait un peu :

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Si... mais...

Sora fut ému en avisant le sourire de sa compagne et finit par poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Enfin... le Porteur de la Keyblade aurait voulu qu'elle le prévienne de ce qu'elle allait faire. Lorsqu'il la vit le surplomber, le regarder avec un air déterminé et tendre, il retint son souffle. Il eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par les hanches avant qu'elle ne le fasse sien trop vite. Et il eut raison, parce que la douleur traversa brièvement les iris bleus de Kairi quand leurs bassins se rejoignirent enfin.

- Chuuuut...

Il lui caressa le visage avec douceur et lui sourit sans faire quoique ce fût de plus. Kairi tint cette main tout en masquant avec pudeur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux, écouta ses paroles rassurantes. Puis elle bougea un peu. Le souffle de Sora s'accéléra; celui de la Princesse de Cœur aussi. La danse commençait, et peu à peu, elle prit des allures de passion. La pénombre de la grotte les poussa en même temps à créer leur propre lumière intérieure, qui grandissait, et grandissait encore au fil de leur union.

Le cœur au bord de la rupture, ils ne cessaient de se regarder, de se sourire entre deux soupirs, et ils surent alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à regretter même si c'était le fruit Paopu qui était le responsable de cette situation. Kairi s'allongea tout contre Sora lorsqu'il s'apaisa enfin. Son feu à elle n'était pas encore assouvi, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient le temps maintenant, et ils s'y prendraient avec plus d'assurance la prochaine fois. Elle se sentait bien tout de même, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle le laissa se faire tout petit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes.

- Sora... Dormons dans la cabane maintenant. Sinon, nous allons avoir mal au dos...

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est déjà le cas, fit-il avec une grimace.

- Quelle idée de venir dans cet endroit aussi...

- Eh ! C'est le fruit Paopu !

Ils eurent un sourire attendri en se regardant, avant d'éclater de rire. Oui, la prochaine fois qu'ils mangeraient un fruit Paopu, ils choisiraient bien le lieu pour le déguster... Après tout, les inconvénients pouvaient vite surgir ! Tout comme ces pas qui se faisaient entendre...

- Zut !

Kairi bondit sur ses pieds et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que Sora était à peu près présentable. Un sourire gêné fleurit sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le mystérieux visiteur n'était autre que Tidus, qui les fixa avec un air intrigué... puis qui bredouilla des excuses. La Princesse de Cœur et le Porteur de la Keyblade le rassurèrent rapidement, puis quittèrent la grotte pour s'accorder une petite sieste bien méritée en le laissant seul et un peu songeur.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup une fois pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de camp de la cabane. Un lien fort s'était confirmé entre eux, et pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient voulu que cela fût autrement.


	6. A fruit as waiver as GHB

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello tout le monde,  
><strong>_

_**Bon, pour l'OS qui va suivre... si vous êtes impressionnables, je ne vous conseille pas sa lecture. Disons qu'il est assez malsain, en fait. Moi-même me suis un peu choquée en l'écrivant. Voilà, c'est dit.**_

_**Lixandra, je t'ai répondue dans mon coin "réponse aux reviewers anonymes". Consulte mon profil, tu trouveras le lien pour y aller.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>A fruit as waiver as GHB<span>

_ (Marluxia/Naminé)_

- Tiens, Naminé.

Celle-ci leva le menton de son calepin à dessin et fixa Marluxia, qui lui apportait son plateau-repas. Il avait son air de tous les jours, si ce n'est cette lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles. Pourquoi ? La Simili l'ignorait. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis commença à manger. C'était plus pour se sentir « humaine » l'espace d'un instant que par nécessité. Elle n'avait même pas d'appétit, c'était pour dire...

Elle vit que l'Assassin Sublime s'était assis sur un fauteuil non loin d'elle et qu'il dégustait une boisson avec délectation. Elle leva à peine un sourcil, et retourna à son maigre repas. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle était en train de manger, en fait... Par contre, lorsqu'elle but une gorgée de son verre, elle faillit la recracher. C'était un goût... inhabituel. Acidulé.

- Hm, s'il vous plaît...

Marluxia se détourna de son occupation et la regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh... C'est du jus de fruit Paopu. Je bois la même chose que toi, si cela peut te rassurer.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune Simili. Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille, en fait...

- C'est... particulier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne va pas te faire de mal, lui dit-il avec une voix amusée.

Cette fois, elle reposa son verre et le fixa avec crainte. L'attitude du onzième membre ne lui disait rien qui vaille... Et pourquoi, alors qu'il la regardait d'un air de plus en plus insistant, son être frémissait-il doucement et se réchauffait à l'intérieur ? Non, ce n'était pas normal...

Mal à l'aise, elle chercha à retourner à ses croquis. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle remarqua que son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Il était pris de tremblements étranges... Elle vit Marluxia se lever comme si de rien n'était. Bien, il allait partir et la laisser seule; elle pourrait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsque deux mains lui saisirent les poignets et la forcèrent à cesser ce qu'elle était en train de faire et à se redresser. Elle fut collée contre un corps massif. Une voix à l'oreille lui chuchota :

- Détends-toi...

Craintive, Naminé ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il commença à caresser sa gorge doucement. Pourquoi était-il si gentil, tout à coup ? D'habitude, il se contentait de poser sa main sur l'une de ses épaules, jamais au-delà. Naminé frissonna et n'osa pas bouger davantage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il appelle Larxene pour qu'elle se charge de son cas. Les doigts du Faucheur descendirent le long de ses bras, puis se glissèrent sur son ventre. Elle commença à trembler et se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait attiser le feu en elle...

- Je peux t'aider à l'éteindre. Fais-moi confiance...

Éteindre quoi ? Naminé eut à peine le temps de réagir lorsqu'il retroussa sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui en frémissant. D'une voix plaintive, elle souffla :

- Mar... Marluxia...

- Chuuuut..., lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque.

Naminé sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'il remonta la main le long de ses cuisses, puis son ventre. Elle se cambra en arrière quand il la caressa un peu plus bas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire... mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Plus fort qu'eux ! Sa tête lui tournait, et Marluxia était si persuasif... Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Elle gémit :

- Vous... le jus de fruits...

- Hm ? Oh, je sais.

- Vous... savez ?

Elle couina de surprise quand il la porta jusqu'à son lit après lui avoir remonté la robe à la mi-poitrine et ôté son sous-vêtement. Il s'allongea alors entre ses cuisses et se frotta à elle d'une étrange manière. Naminé tourna la tête sur le côté et lui fit :

- Arrêtez... Vous empirez les choses...

- Cela signifie... que tu veux que je l'éteigne maintenant ?

- Hmmm..., haleta-t-elle en tremblant.

Marluxia fit apparaître une rose dans sa bouche pour détourner son attention, pendant qu'une de ses mains se hâtait de déboucler sa ceinture et de libérer son entrejambe. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent Naminé et l'hypnotisèrent, tandis qu'il souriait avec un air félin, les lèvres posées sur la tige de la rose. D'une poussée, il agrippa alors ses hanches, et la fit sienne.

Il aperçut la souffrance dans les iris de la Simili, ainsi que l'incompréhension, alors que son feu intérieur lui brûlait les entrailles. Marluxia commença à haleter, puis caressa ses cuisses tandis qu'il se mouvait en elle.

- Tu... tu es... belle...

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Naminé, qui saisit enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire. Malgré cela, son corps réagissait aux touchers et à ce que lui faisait l'Assassin Sublime... Et cette rose, qui était une injure... Elle gémit et agrippa ses épaules. Pourquoi prenait-elle du plaisir, maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne le voulait pas !

Marluxia la plaqua contre le matelas, puis releva ses jambes alors qu'il la possédait, encore et encore... Ivre, le ventre en feu, Naminé se tordit contre lui en haletant, soumise à ses coups de boutoir de plus en plus profonds, les joues humides... La rose tremblait entre les lèvres de Marluxia, mais il ne lâchait pas prise.

C'est alors qu'il se retira d'elle, puis s'assit sur le lit. Il lui saisit les poignets, puis l'attira vers lui en l'obligeant à le chevaucher. Le regard empli de malice et de désir, il joua avec ses hanches, avant de la pénétrer de nouveau avec un râle. C'était si bon... encore plus lorsqu'il voyait l'air soumis de la Simili, qui n'osait pas lui dire non...

Même si c'était elle qui était sur lui, Marluxia dominait clairement leur joute. Il abaissa la robe de la Simili sur ses cuisses, lui répéta « tu es belle... » jusqu'à ce qu'un spasme s'empare d'elle et qu'elle se cambre contre lui, dévorée par un brasier ravageur qui la secoua de haut en bas.

L'Assassin Sublime grogna et planta ses ongles dans ses hanches, alors que leurs bassins soudés s'unissaient une dernière fois dans la douleur et le plaisir. Naminé s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon contre lui. La rose tomba sur le lit derrière le dos de la Simili, entre les pieds de Marluxia, qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Il garda sa captive contre lui et savoura cette impression de puissance, tandis qu'il était encore en elle. Cueillir une fleur d'amour, cela n'avait pas de prix... sauf celui d'un jus de fruit Paopu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naminé était de nouveau seule. Les cuisses resserrées contre sa poitrine, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Aucune trace de ce qu'il s'était passé. Les Simili ne saignaient pas, après tout. Ils n'étaient que des fantômes, des coquilles. Les souvenirs de leur être d'origine, leurs émotions à eux, s'exprimaient parfois... mais c'était tout. Oui, mais Naminé doutait. Kairi n'avait jamais connu ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Encore un mensonge de plus, ainsi qu'un secret. Elle n'en était plus à ça près.

Les Simili n'éprouvaient rien... mais il fallait croire que si. La jeune Sorcière se releva avec lenteur, boitilla jusqu'à sa chaise, reprit son carnet et son crayon... et elle dessina, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout était normal.


	7. Fantasmagorie

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Un nouvel OS pour ce recueil! Cette fois, tout est parti d'une sorte de défi que m'a lancé Laemia. En sachant qu'à la base, elle n'aime pas le VanKai, elle m'a pourtant demandée d'en écrire un... Du coup, j'ai eu une idée pour l'intégrer dans ce recueil ;)! En espérant que cela vous plaira autant qu'à elle. Merci à elle pour sa review sur l'OS précédent, et bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Fantasmagorie<span>

_(Kairi/Vanitas)_

Kairi s'allongea avec bonheur après s'être glissée sous les draps. Elle avait mal partout... et ce n'était pas de l'exagération : l'entraînement avait été... intensif. Riku n'y avait pas été de main morte – ce qui prouvait qu'au niveau physique et magique, elle s'était beaucoup améliorée dans les combats –, et lorsque Lea était intervenu pour tester sa résistance face à plusieurs adversaires... cela avait achevé la Princesse de Cœur.

Cette nuit, elle était bien partie pour dormir comme un loir... même si elle pensait souvent à Sora et en rêvait. Quand reviendrait-il, d'ailleurs ? Pour l'heure, il était toujours dans les mondes endormis. Kairi soupira, puis éteignit sa petite veilleuse. Elle se faisait de plus en plus de souci, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui; Yen Sid avait fini par lui expliquer, comme il l'avait fait à Riku et Lea, l'histoire de Ventus, Aqua, Terra... et Vanitas. Cet être qui était la moitié sombre de Ventus, et qui ressemblait tant à Sora...

Ce que Kairi craignait par-dessus tout, c'était l'existence de cet être-là. Lorsque Yen Sid leur avait projeté une image holographique de lui, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul qui n'avait échappé à personne. Une peur effroyable se tapissait en elle; cependant, de la fascination était aussi au rendez-vous, et la jeune Princesse de Cœur se demandait d'où elle pouvait bien venir.

C'est sur ces pensées un peu perturbantes qu'elle s'assoupit. La petite veilleuse continua d'éclairer son visage un peu tendu... mais pas suffisamment pour le faire au-delà de la réalité. Dans son rêve, Kairi se retrouva à marcher dans les ténèbres totales. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais l'endroit où elle arriva lui causa une angoisse irrépressible. Un terrain d'entraînement qui paraissait paisible en apparence, et qu'un château aux formes familières surplombait se dessina peu à peu devant la jeune fille. Ce château... C'était le Manoir Oblivion. Non, pas vraiment, en fait... Elle ne savait pas. La mémoire de Naminé était confuse, elle aussi.

La gorge serrée, Kairi fixa la voûte céleste criblée d'étoiles, et toutes semblaient briller anormalement, comme pour mieux souligner les ombres ambiantes. Elle marcha jusqu'à un banc, qui se situait juste devant une sorte de portique aux diverses sculptures que l'on pouvait frapper avec une arme, puis elle s'assit. Quel était cet endroit, qui devait exister réellement ? Son cœur de princesse l'avait-il copié de celui de Sora ? Peu probable. Alors de celui de Ventus, qui dormait en celui du Porteur ?

Kairi posa les mains sur ses genoux. Les lieux n'étaient pas désagréables à contempler, mais une atmosphère lourde y régnait. De plus, si elle faisait attention, elle pouvait remarquer les ruines ou les installations cassées, comme s'il y avait eu une violente tempête. Qui avait bien pu provoquer tout ceci ?

Un bruit furtif non identifié la fit se raidir; elle n'était pas seule. Par contre, l'inconnu(e) était-il un pur produit onirique... ou bien une personne réelle dont l'esprit s'était retrouvé projeté ici, comme le sien ? Elle se concentra et ferma les yeux. Pouvait-elle... Sa question eut sa réponse lorsqu'un éclat apparut dans sa main, grandit et forma Appel du Destin. Bon, cela semblait fonctionner, elle ne serait pas sans défense.

La Princesse de Cœur fixa quelques secondes son arme, tout en ayant une énième fois cette pensée : un jour, elle aimerait bien que son design évolue... Soudain, une ombre juste derrière elle. Kairi bondit et fit face à... Sora !? Un rire froid sortit de la bouche de cet inconnu qui en fin de compte... Elle souffla un seul mot :

- Vanitas.

Le sourire de ce dernier se figea et disparut, tandis qu'il levait un sourcil. Kairi recula prudemment de quelques pas. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort, comme s'il allait lui arracher la cage thoracique ? Elle s'humecta les lèvres, abaissa son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que... Je veux dire, pourquoi...

- Pourquoi poser des questions dont tu connais la réponse ? la coupa-t-il, d'une voix grave et teintée de mépris.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu supposes.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'elle reçut sur la tête quelque chose de léger. Elle leva les bras et s'aperçut que Vanitas se protégeait tout en fixant ces étoiles jaunes qui tombaient du ciel... Une minute. Non, pas des étoiles, mais...

- Des fruits Paopu ?!

Le Porteur des ténèbres en attrapa un avec agilité et l'examina avec un regard qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Elle recula jusque sous un arbre pour être partiellement à l'abri de cette pluie pour le moins insolite. Un long moment se passa avant qu'elle ne l'entende dire :

- C'est un signe.

- Un... signe ?

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de te comporter comme une cruche et montrer ta véritable intelligence pour une fois ? grinça-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Kairi leva sa main libre... et le gifla avec une violence dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Agissait-elle ainsi parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle était plongée dans une sorte de rêve ? Et si en réalité, elle se trouvait en danger de mort. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle fixa Vanitas, qui n'avait pas bronché sous la gifle. Il afficha même ce sourire exaspérant qu'elle voulait lui arracher, alors que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti d'antipathie pour quelqu'un. Il tendit le fruit entre eux, sembla la jauger du regard. Kairi décida de désinvoquer sa Keyblade – à priori, il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. Elle lui demanda avec une voix froide :

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu ne le vois pas ?

- Non, vraiment. Est-ce toi qui contrôles ce rêve ?

Vanitas fut pris par un autre rire sarcastique.

- Pauvre Kairi. Comme tu es bien naïve... Je vais t'apprendre une chose : c'est ton propre inconscient qui est responsable de ce rêve... tout comme il a tout fait pour que nous nous rencontrions enfin.

- Ce... ce n'est pas possible..., souffla-t-elle, en blêmissant.

- Oh que si..., susurra-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Sa main appuya sur le cœur du fruit Paopu... et l'écrasa comme si ce n'était pas plus consistant que du papier. La Princesse de Cœur le vit partager le fruit en deux sans trop savoir comment il s'y était pris, même si la chair était déchiquetée et n'avait aucune coupure nette. Sans dire un mot, il lui tendit une moitié et lui demanda avec un ton cajoleur :

- Goûte avec moi. J'aimerais tester ses effets.

La jeune fille le fixa avec ahurissement... et se surprit à rougir. Était-ce parce qu'elle connaissait les vertus du fruit... ou bien parce que c'était Vanitas qui... Le cœur au bord de l'arythmie, elle lui rétorqua avec une voix étranglée :

- Cela ne se fait pas !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je sais que tu désires l'offrir plus que tout à ton cher et tendre Sora, lui fit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore prêt.

- Je ne veux pas le partager avec toi.

- Peut-être... mais moi, je le veux plus que tout, Kairi, lui souffla-t-il, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La Princesse de Cœur sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine, ainsi qu'une certaine peur. Non, pas tout à fait. Plutôt de... la curiosité ? Non. De l'excitation ? Presque. Elle croisa les bras et lui rétorqua :

- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'y forcer.

- Eh bien, il me suffit de posséder un bref instant ton cher Sora au moment où tu daigneras enfin partager le fruit avec lui...

Kairi le fixa avec ahurissement, ce à quoi il répondit avec un éclat de rire inquiétant :

- Je le peux, puisque je ne suis pas dans son cœur. Je gagne des forces au fur et à mesure que nous passons du temps ensemble. C'est toi qui alimentes mes ténèbres avec ta lumière si pure, Kairi.

- Je ne..., souffla-t-elle, choquée.

- C'est toi qui, en sauvant Sora de sa condition de Sans-cœur, as perturbé les ténèbres et m'as réveillé. J'ignore comment, ni pourquoi. Ou alors, peut-être est-ce que j'ai perçu brièvement son cœur et celui de Ventus se perdre. De toute manière...

Vanitas se rapprocha d'elle, puis la força à prendre la moitié du fruit. Et la pluie continuait de tomber autour d'eux tout en les évitant cette fois-ci, comme si elle était douée d'une vie propre. Les iris ambrés du Porteur des Ténèbres ne cillèrent pas lorsqu'il lâcha cette phrase :

- Un jour, tu m'appartiendras, princesse. Car c'est moi que tu veux. C'est moi que ta lumière appelle.

- NON !

C'est sur ce cri que la jeune femme, haletante, se réveilla dans sa chambre, la poitrine secouée par des hoquets de peur et de pleurs. Comment avait-elle réussi à se sortir de ce rêve ? Peut-être son subconscient qui s'était senti en danger... qui avait compris ce que recelait la véritable demande de Vanitas, dont le regard ne cessait encore de la faire frémir de la tête aux pieds comme jamais celui de Sora ne l'avait fait ? Et ce fruit Paopu...

Il lui sembla un instant que le feu s'était invité sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête et ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve. Vanitas l'avait vraiment contacté par un moyen qu'elle ignorait, et paraissait décidé à la harceler. Le pire, c'était qu'il était parvenu à réveiller le doute au fond d'elle... à propos de Sora. Son cœur avait trop bien réagi en présence du Porteur des ténèbres, si l'on occultait la peur.

La Princesse de Cœur ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, l'esprit tourné vers cette pluie d'étoiles Paopu, cet endroit connu de Ventus seul... et Vanitas, qui avait semé une graine bien plus horrible que la Pomme de Discorde. Lorsque l'aube vint caresser sa peau, elle frémit et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.


	8. Une Éclaireuse rien que pour moi

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà,  
><strong>_

_**Oh, on en est au huitième OS de ce recueil. Il est bien plus léger que les derniers publiés, je vous rassure, même si le couple qu'il met en scène est... surprenant. Bonne lecture :).**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Une Éclaireuse rien que pour moi<span>

_(Aqua/Axel)_

Axel traînait dans le sous-sol du Jardin Radieux comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'il cheminât en ces lieux. En vérité, seul Xemnas – ainsi que Mickey et DiZ, mais ce n'était pas officiel – y avait accès, mais il se trouvait que la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes prouvait une fois de plus ses talents d'espion et de « voleur d'informations ». Il pouvait rivaliser avec Zexion là-dessus...

Il se retrouva devant une porte avec un code digitalisé, et il le tapa sans aucun remords. Cela aussi, il l'avait « gracieusement emprunté ». De toute manière, il ne faisait rien de mal... il désirait juste vérifier une information qui lui semblait de la plus haute importance. Il ne commettrait aucune faute professionnelle, aucun tort qui mettraient à mal l'Organisation, même s'il n'était pas « attaché » à cette dernière et qu'il ne faisait que l'utiliser pour parvenir à ses propres fins.

La porte émit un « bip » discret, puis il put entrer dans une pièce complètement blanche. Il ne se sentait pas dépaysé par rapport à la Citadelle de ce côté... En un seul coup d'œil, il avisa les chaînes qui retenaient l'armure bleue, ainsi qu'une Keyblade aux formes élégantes. Ainsi donc, les sous-entendus de Zexion n'étaient pas infondés : le Supérieur venait bien voir quelque chose ici. Du moins, quelqu'un... La propriétaire de cette armure.

Axel eut un sourire. Son humain d'origine l'avait croisée par le passé. En tant que Simili, il était « curieux » de la revoir. Quelle réaction aurait-elle si c'était lui qui cherchait à entrer en contact avec elle ? Nul doute que le Supérieur le faisait, après tout ! Comment s'y prenait-il ? Axel le découvrirait d'ici quelques minutes tout au plus. Les énigmes ne lui résistaient pas – bon, à peine plus qu'à Lexaeus, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Lentement, la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes leva la main vers l'acier bleu et gris, qui semblait luire un peu sous l'éclairage superficiel et blanc de la pièce. Les chaînes bougèrent à peine lorsqu'il posa la main sur la surface froide et lisse. Bien, qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Il ferma les paupières et lâcha ces quelques mots :

- Es-tu là ? Je sais que oui. Xemnas communique avec toi, mais moi aussi je veux te parler.

Axel leva ensuite les yeux vers le casque de l'armure... et attendit. Petit à petit, il finit par percevoir qu'au fond de sa poitrine inerte, il y avait comme un petit pincement. Non, il n'était tout de même pas... déçu ? En tant que Simili, il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Enfin, c'était un débat qu'il avait eu avec Roxas et Xion, et tous avaient conclu qu'au final personne n'en savait rien. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait avancer la réflexion...

Lentement, le Numéro VIII retira sa paume et laissa son bras retomber le long de son flanc. Soit il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière, soit il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il lâcha un soupir d'agacement, se tint le menton, puis fit :

- D'accord... Donc tu ne veux pas, ou tu ne peux pas taper la discut' avec moi. Hum...

Il réfléchit tout haut, puis tourna autour de l'armure en parlant tout seul.

- Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu. Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu... ennuyé que tu ne te manifestes pas. Je m'excuse d'employer des termes qui ne s'appliquent qu'aux humains, mais on fera une exception pour que ça soit plus simple. Après tout, je suis issu de Lea... hein ?

Un rire bref cascada sur les murs trop blancs de la salle.

- Un nom que j'aurais voulu laisser dans l'oubli... mais pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort. Allez, montre-toi s'il te plaît.

Au bout d'un moment, Axel finit par s'asseoir sur le sol glacé et par fixer le casque de l'armure sans bouger d'un cil. Il se retenait de lancer une attaque de feu pour provoquer un tant soit peu de réaction; il risquait de déclencher une pagaille sans précédent, or il n'était pas censé être ici. Si Xemnas venait à l'apprendre...

Soudain, une lueur pâle jaillit des pieds de l'armure pour l'enrober tout entière. La Rafale des Flammes Dansantes se releva avec lenteur, tandis que l'espace autour de lui changeait et s'obscurcissait. Allons donc, un séjour dans les ténèbres ? Axel n'était pas réjoui par l'idée, mais bon... Sous ses pieds, le sol laissa place à du sable noir et fin. Quelques vagues d'une très faible amplitude venaient y mourir; un ciel aussi noir que l'encre le surplombait, lui et les roches déchiquetées par les ténèbres. Un paysage familier... la Marge Noire.

Le Numéro VIII leva la tête pour avoir une vue plus large et ne pas se contenter de fixer la plage. Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas l'armure qui lui fit face, mais une jeune femme, qui le menaçait avec une Keyblade. Enfin, le menacer, c'était un bien grand mot. Méfiante, elle la tendait juste devant elle tandis qu'elle le jaugeait du regard. Axel leva les mains pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un ennemi. Elle n'avait pas changé malgré plus de onze ans passés dans les ténèbres. Par contre, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui...

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tandis que son bras se détendait légèrement. Elle avait déjà vu l'humain de cet homme quelque part... mais où ? La gorge sèche, elle lui demanda :

- Quel est ton nom ?

Axel cligna des yeux. Il s'attendait à une tout autre question ! Il écarta les bras, et avec une voix mélodramatique lui lâcha :

- Enfin, Aqua, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Oui, d'accord... J'ai changé, mais...

- J'ai déjà vu ton visage, mais cela ne me dit pas si tu es un ami ou un ennemi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Si j'avais été un ennemi, tu t'en serais souvenue. Tsss... Les gens ne m'écoutent jamais quand je leur demande de ne pas m'oublier.

Aqua ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Elle ne l'avait entendu de la bouche que d'une seule personne, et cette personne était...

- Ah, je vois que tu me remets enfin. C'est vexant quand même. Mon nom était Lea, mais maintenant, appelle-moi Axel. A.X.E.L. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

- … que viens-tu faire ici ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Chercher des réponses à mes questions. Savoir pourquoi Xemnas vient te parler.

- Xemnas...

Le regard de la jeune femme se voila un instant, mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle désinvoqua la Keyblade et puis fit simplement :

- Je ne lui réponds pas. Il y a encore trop de Xehanort en lui. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

- Ah ah, toi aussi tu l'as senti.

- Fais-tu partie de l'Organisation XIII ?

- Je suis le numéro VIII.

- Pourquoi participes-tu à ses projets ?

- Dis, c'est à moi de poser des questions il me semble, non ?

Le regard déterminé, Aqua s'approcha de lui. Axel la dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre les poings sur les hanches et de lui dire avec sécheresse :

- Tu étais plus mignon quand tu étais un adolescent humain. Franchement, L... Axel, je sais très bien que tu as un bon fond. Pourquoi es-tu avec Xemnas ?

- Crois-tu que j'ai le choix ? ricana-t-il amèrement.

L'expression de la jeune maîtresse de la Keyblade se radoucit quelque peu. Elle baissa la tête.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Alors que cherches-tu à faire ?

- Sauver ce qui peut être sauvé.

C'est alors qu'Axel avisa un pendentif en forme d'étoile autour de son cou. Intrigué, parce qu'il avait vu la même chez Ventus et chez Terra, lorsqu'il les avait croisés il y a plus de onze ans, le Simili tendit la main vers lui avant qu'Aqua eût pu l'en empêcher. Ses doigts gantés caressèrent lentement ses formes. Troublée par cette promiscuité soudaine, elle déglutit, prit le poignet d'Axel doucement pour qu'il lâche le pendentif, et lui souffla :

- C'est... une Éclaireuse.

- Je sais. Ventus m'a expliqué ce que c'était.

- Tu veux dire qu'il l'a expliqué à ton humain...

La Rafale des Flammes dansantes fronça les sourcils, puis se saisit du menton de la jeune femme pour y plonger son regard émeraude. D'une voix calme, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que cela change vraiment quelque chose, mis à part que je n'ai plus de cœur ?

Elle chercha à se dégager de sa poigne, mais il la maintint avec fermeté. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne saurait l'expliquer. Il éprouvait le besoin... l'envie de le faire. Ah, Roxas était un idiot, mais il disait des choses sensées... Un Simili était peut-être capable de ressentir encore, même si c'était dur, même si c'était fou de le penser. Après tout, sur la tour de l'horloge, lorsqu'ils y étaient, il avait bien lâché quelques larmes, alors qu'un Simili ne pleurait jamais... sauf Roxas, mais lui c'était différent, et Axel savait qui était réellement le Numéro XIII...

Aqua tremblait un peu, mais elle soutint le regard du Simili sans broncher. D'une voix douce, elle lui demanda :

- Tu sais quelle forme j'ai pris pour fabriquer mes Éclaireuses ?

- … Le fruit Paopu ?

- Oui, c'est assez évident, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour les personnes comme toi, Aqua... mais toi, tu possèdes quelque chose de plus...

- Allons, Axel, ne me ferais-tu pas du sentimentalisme, là ?

À ces mots, ce dernier sursauta, relâcha le menton de la guerrière... et éclata d'un rire amusé. Il sentait un pincement dans sa poitrine, sauf qu'il ne parvenait pas du tout à définir ce que c'était exactement. Il finit par lui répondre :

- Les Simili...

- … n'éprouvent rien, mais bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens chez Xemnas lorsqu'il cherche à me contacter, que ce soit Xehanort... ou l'autre en lui.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est Terra.

- Axel, tu en sais trop pour ton propre bien..., souffla-t-elle, apeurée.

- Aqua, pourquoi refuses-tu d'être sauvée ?

Celle-ci le fixa avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

- Je sais pourquoi tu as plongé dans les ténèbres. Je connais ton histoire grâce à Xemnas, indirectement. Tu n'as cessé de me fasciner depuis ce jour. Lorsque j'étais adolescent, je n'étais pas sensible. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'une guerrière. En fait, le destin est tellement ironique que c'est depuis que je suis un Simili que j'ai de... l'intérêt pour toi.

La jeune femme se figea comme une statue... et se surprit à être gênée dans un sens qu'elle n'aurait pas désiré. Elle fixa Axel et rétorqua :

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire, là ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Exactement. Je vais même te dire quelque chose d'encore plus insensé : j'aimerais que tu me fabriques une Éclaireuse, rien que pour moi. Si on ne peut pas partager de Fruit Paopu ensemble, alors...

- Axel ! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

Il eut un autre sourire étrange, puis s'écarta doucement d'elle avec une sorte de respect qui acheva de la mettre mal à l'aise. Kingdom Hearts, Lea avait bien grandi... Oui, au fond d'elle, Aqua s'obstinait à l'appeler ainsi. Axel n'était qu'une illusion. Il se mentait à lui-même sauf à cet instant, même s'il était fantasque...

Soudain, un frisson saisit la jeune guerrière et le Simili. Ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'attarder un instant de plus. Il fut pris d'un ultime élan de spontanéité : il attrapa la main de la jeune femme, puis déposa ses lèvres sur le dos, sans pour autant l'embrasser, ce qui trahissait plus que tout l'ambiguïté de sa personne. Elle murmura :

- Axel...

- Je ne reviendrai plus. Il est dommage que l'on se soit rencontrés trop tard... et que je sois trop jeune aussi, en temps normal. Tu as passé plus de onze ans dans les ténèbres sans vieillir. C'est de la triche.

Sur ces derniers mots, la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes ferma les yeux... et laissa Aqua seule, de nouveau livrée à elle-même. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sable noir de la plage. Lea avait remué beaucoup de choses en elle. Pourtant, il avait rallumé quelque chose qu'elle croyait perdu, même si son comportement plus qu'ambigu l'avait plus que troublée : de l'espoir.

Sa main agrippa l'Éclaireuse, qu'elle serra fortement.

Au même instant, Axel se dépêchait de sortir de la Forteresse Oubliée sans se faire remarquer. Il rentrerait à la Citadelle, ni vu ni connu... avec ce curieux pincement à la poitrine. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait rien. Ce qu'il avait dit à Aqua, étrangement... il le pensait vraiment. Tout comme avec Roxas et Xion, il s'était montré sincère même si sa tendance à être manipulateur était ressortie. Qui sait, peut-être qu'entre eux, il existait aussi une connexion. Quant à cette histoire de fruit Paopu... Un rire « amusé » jaillit de la gorge du Simili.


	9. La Lumière est d'or, les Ténèbres

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Non, non, ce recueil n'est pas mort. C'est juste que je ne publie des OS dessus que lorsque j'ai une idée qui me vient en rapport avec le thème. Là, j'ai remanié un ancien OS. Vous allez vite comprendre que c'est un yaoï à peine plus poussé que ceux déjà proposés dans ce recueil, avec un couple que l'on a déjà vu. Par contre, la manière dont se dérouleront les choses changera peut-être de ce que vous avez pu croiser dans d'autres fics, et c'est voulu.  
><strong>_

_**Merci à Lectrice anonyme et à** **En'rhao pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>La Lumière est d'or, les Ténèbres sont d'argent<span>

(Ventus/Vanitas)

À la Contrée du Départ, le silence de la paix essayait encore de jouer son air, bien qu'il fût de plus en plus factice à cette époque tant secouée par les attaques des ténèbres. La nuit étoilée apaisait les âmes bienheureuses qui se reposaient dans les bras de Morphée, même si certaines d'entre elles étaient plus troublées que d'autres.

Ventus dormait du sommeil du juste, loin des cauchemars et autres horreurs, que ces derniers jours malheureux lui avaient réservés. La fuite de Terra, les affrontements avec Vanitas, la perte de raison d'Aqua; plus aucun de ces soucis ne l'atteignait pour l'instant. Son cœur de lumière pure s'offrait ce repos qui était devenu si rare depuis que Terra et Aqua avaient passé leur Symbole de Maîtrise... avec tous les ennuis qui s'en étaient ensuivis par la suite.

Son visage plongé dans l'oreiller pouvait être décrypté avec facilité toutefois; un sourire devait fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le drap enroulé autour de son corps, les bras détendus, le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade se tourna pour se retrouver sur le dos. Un silence de mort planait dans sa chambre, à laquelle il était revenu temporairement entre deux visites de mondes. C'était le meilleur endroit pour rêver selon lui – sauf peut-être sous les étoiles du Pays Imaginaire, monde auquel il s'était beaucoup attaché.

Hélas, dans cette pièce, il y dormait de moins en moins souvent. Au moins, ses nuits forcées passées à l'extérieur n'étaient pas sans éclat grâce aux étoiles qui semblaient le protéger. Ventus adorait plus que tout les pluies d'étoiles filantes, et depuis son plus jeune âge, il n'en manquait pas une seule. Il avait eu l'occasion d'assister à celles du Pays Imaginaire, ou de s'émerveiller de l'Espace Profond même s'il se retrouvait dans une carlingue d'un vaisseau si peu amical.

Soudain, sa petite veilleuse en forme d'étoile s'éteignit comme si elle n'avait été qu'une bougie soumise aux courants d'air. Malgré tout, trop enfoncé dans son rêve du moment, Ventus ne broncha pas.  
>Une ombre plus dense que les ténèbres de sa chambre sinua jusqu'à lui. Sa vitesse variait, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins fluide. Bientôt, une silhouette familière se dessina et se pencha dans un premier temps sur lui. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, leva la main au-dessus du front du Porteur de la Keyblade. Cependant, cette main ne le toucha pas, mais effleura son propre casque. Avec l'autre, son possesseur l'ôta purement et simplement pour le déposer au sol, là où il ne risquerait pas de le gêner. Ventus ne broncha pas, même si son cœur avait deviné la présence de sa moitié ténébreuse. Il cavalait à tout rompre au sein de sa cage thoracique.<p>

Les yeux ambrés de Vanitas fixèrent avec avidité le visage d'ange de son double lumineux. Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha vers celles entrouvertes de sa victime pour humer l'haleine qui en sortait. Aussi naturellement que possible, il retira le drap, puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Cette action fit enfin tressaillir Ventus, qui perçut dans son sommeil que quelque chose clochait. Son cœur continuait à battre à une vitesse folle. De retour dans la réalité après quelques secondes de flottement, il paniqua lorsqu'il sentit un poids d'un corps sur ses cuisses et ne vit rien d'autre que les ténèbres. Quelqu'un était venu le tuer !

Sans réfléchir, il tendit le bras pour gifler son agresseur, mais ce dernier l'attrapa d'un geste vif, puis le plaqua au-dessus de sa tête avec l'autre. Il finit par discerner des yeux couleur d'or, ce qui le fit hoqueter de stupéfaction. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque son bourreau lui susurra à l'oreille :

— Mon pauvre petit Ventus.

— V... Vanitas ?

— Chuuut...

Vanitas se cala plus confortablement sur lui non sans le regarder avec intensité. Ventus s'affola; que lui voulait-il ? Il ne le frappait pas, ne le tuait pas ? Pourtant, il devait le désirer aux tréfonds de son être, vu le nombre de fois où il avait essayé, malgré les injonctions de Maître Xehanort!

Avec un air énigmatique, son double ténébreux pencha la tête sur le côté... puis poussa un profond soupir.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Ventus leva un sourcil tout en se calmant un peu.

— Quoi ?

— Je dois te tuer, mais... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans sourciller.

— Xehanort ne souhaite pas que je t'abîme de trop. Au fond, cet ordre m'arrange, même si j'ai des accès de haine envers toi. Je veux juste savoir d'où elles viennent.

Ventus, qui avait retrouvé la maîtrise de lui-même petit à petit, répliqua:

— Si tu commençais par t'ôter de sur moi ? Tu m'étouffes.

À sa plus grande surprise, Vanitas obéit non sans le lâcher du regard.

— Un pas de travers, et je te promets que tu le regretteras.

Il s'assit avec simplicité au bord du lit. Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres en fixant la lampe de chevet éteinte.

— À quinze ans, tu dors encore avec une veilleuse...

Son air redevint sérieux.

— Ventus, dis-moi ce qui te fait peur dans les Ténèbres.

Voilà une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas ! Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour essayer d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Peur des Ténèbres, du noir, pourquoi ? Il craignait qu'elles ne le dévorent, c'était évident ! Il se décida à lui fournir cette réponse, mais Vanitas le coupa dans son élan :

— Les Ténèbres n'avalent rien. Elles ne font que prendre et cacher, c'est tout. Après tout, je suis encore là.

— Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas un être de la Lumière.

— Et alors ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu serais englouti et pfuit, plus de Ventus ? Cela ne marche pas comme ça, idiot.

— Est-ce pour me parler de ça que tu es venu me réveiller en pleine nuit ?

Ventus commençait à s'énerver. Vanitas pouvait vraiment se montrer pénible quand il n'essayait pas de lui régler son compte !

— Non. À vrai dire, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses de ceci.

Il fit alors apparaître au creux de sa main un fruit en forme d'étoile. Ventus cligna des yeux, puis alluma sa lampe de chevet pour mieux le regarder. Un fruit Paopu.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ceci a de l'importance pour toi.

— Il crée un lien entre deux personnes... Enfin non, il renforce celui qui existe déjà. C'est ce que dit la légende, en tout cas.

— Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si nous le partagions ?

Cette fois, Ventus faillit s'étrangler.

— Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Nous n'avons pas franchement...

— Nous sommes plus intimement reliés que n'importe qui aux mondes, Ventus. Je suis toi, et tu es moi d'une certaine façon.

— Tu veux vraiment partager un fruit Paopu avec moi ?

Après avoir posé cette question, Ventus éclata de rire. La situation était vraiment grotesque ! Irréaliste... Peut-être était-il en train de rêver ? Toutefois, son côté curieux le titillait : que se passerait-il s'ils mangeaient un fruit Paopu ? Peut-être obtiendraient-ils des réponse ! Ou rien de tout cela...

— Je voudrais essayer, et je suis vraiment sérieux. Je ne te fais pas marcher.

— Le pire, c'est que je te crois, Vanitas...

Ventus fixa le fruit avec un profond soupir. Que feraient Aqua et Terra dans un cas pareil ? Il vit alors son double ténébreux rompre le fruit en deux sans effort. Un noyau émergeait de la première moitié.

— Tiens.

— Vanitas... Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Ce dernier s'agaça et le foudroya du regard.

— Des réponses qui me sont propres. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, alors arrête et pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande.

De mauvaise grâce, Ventus se retint de répliquer. Oui, il pouvait bien lui accorder cela, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas hostile. Vanitas pensait sincèrement qu'il parviendrait à trouver des réponses de cette manière insolites, il n'allait pas lui briser ses illusions. De plus, il agissait de son propre chef, sans l'ombre de Xehanort derrière lui... ou presque.

Lentement, il mordit dans le fruit tout en fixant Vanitas. Ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement concentré. Un goût acidulé, bien qu'un peu trop à son goût, se répandit sur sa langue, puis dans sa gorge. Une légère saveur sucrée subsistait. Un peu comme... aucune comparaison ne lui vint à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lécha ses doigts, imité par son double... qui commença à le toiser avec un drôle de regard.

— Hum...

Tous les deux restèrent là, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. C'était une situation... compliquée. Irréaliste. Un rire gagna Ventus, et il ne put l'empêcher de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Vanitas le renversa sur le lit, puis s'assit à califourchon de nouveau sur lui.

— Eh ! Mais q...

C'est alors qu'il sentit un mouvement du bassin de la part de Vanitas. Lent, mais perceptible. Extrêmement gênant. Pourquoi est-ce que... Au bout de quelques secondes, Ventus finit par comprendre qu'il ondulait des hanches en se frottant à lui. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

— Euh... Vanitas... Tout va bien ?

Ce dernier se figea, le dévisagea avec un drôle d'air pendant quelques secondes, comme si lui-même se posait cette question. Cependant, il ne répondit pas, profita de la déconvenue de son double lumineux, continua son manège en esquissant un sourire, et murmura :

— Reste sage...

Peu à peu, la sidération du pauvre Ventus le quitta. Cette danse si particulière provoquait une certaine chaleur au sein de son corps, ce traître. Toutefois, ce n'était pas désagréable... Ventus se résolut à clore les paupières pour mieux appréhender cette sensation. Il ne vit pas que Vanitas fermait à son tour les yeux.

Au bout de longues secondes où Ventus se rendit avec étrangeté qu'il se sentait à peine nerveux, son double ténébreux plongea sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama et étouffa ses hoquets de surprise sous ses lèvres dures et brûlantes. Il voulut se débattre, mais avec sa seule carrure, Vanitas le maîtrisa sans problème. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à le contraindre davantage en lui tordant le poignet par exemple...

Ventus regarda Vanitas quelques secondes avant de capituler pendant que celui-ci fouillait ses lèvres pour les lui ouvrir. Le silence était d'or ici, comme les yeux de Vanitas tandis qu'il se calmait un peu et que sa main se faisait plus douce sur son entrejambe parcouru par une onde électrique. Ce dernier commençait même à se raidir, comme lorsqu'il se réveillait certains matins...

Une douceur pleine de sadisme.

Gagné par une chaleur fiévreuse, il entrouvrit les lèvres; Vanitas les mordit jusqu'au sang, cogna sa langue contre la sienne pendant qu'elle étouffait ses gémissements de protestation et de plaisirs mêlés.

Combien de temps cette torture – qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il fallait l'avouer quand même, car il ne ressentait aucune honte ! – dura-t-elle ? Quelques minutes, ou plusieurs heures ? Les yeux dorés de Vanitas le narguaient et l'attiraient tout à la fois. Enfin, Ventus s'arc-bouta et se libéra entre ses doigts. Alors seulement son double ténébreux daigna lâcher ses lèvres.

Leurs respirations haletantes s'entrechoquèrent, tout comme leurs iris. Ambre et azur. Ténèbres et lumière... ou bien l'inverse ? La voix rauque, Vanitas lui murmura:

— Je crois que... on va s'arrêter là.

Interloqué, Ventus n'eut pas le temps de lui agripper le poignet pour le retenir; il avait déjà pris son casque et avait disparu via un couloir des ténèbres. Tremblant, il se releva et contempla le fruit de leurs jeux. Il avait bien conscience que le Fruit Paopu n'était pas étranger à ce phénomène, mais il sentait que lorsque ses effets se seraient complètement dissipés, il n'éprouverait pas de honte. Ce qu'il venait de se passer là était... irréaliste, mais agréable...

— Si ça se trouve, c'est un rêve...

Ventus se leva en titubant, se traîna vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Vanitas de la même manière. Pas après ce qu'il s'était produit. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. C'était dommage qu'il ne fût pas resté. Il aurait pu lui rendre la pareille au moins... Était-ce une once de fierté et d'orgueil qui l'avait poussé à partir sitôt lui avoir prodigué cette... attention ?

Le Porteur de la Keyblade finit par se recoucher et par fermer les yeux, l'esprit fiévreux. Il allait passer une nuit agitée... à moins qu'il ne fût déjà plongé dans un rêve.

En tout cas, la lumière était d'or et les ténèbres d'argent pour lui, désormais. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le savait du plus profond de son cœur. Or – sans mauvais jeux de mots –, Ventus avait toujours privilégié l'éclat doux du métal couleur de lune... et Vanitas celle du plomb passé entre les mains d'un alchimiste.

Il ne vit pas que deux yeux, hantés par cette même lueur fébrile qui habitait les siens qui étaient cachés à nouveau par ses paupières, l'observaient encore. Vanitas eut un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il serait « sobre », peut-être y réfléchirait-il... ou pas. Ils seraient de nouveau ennemis. Il ne resterait plus qu'une solution.

Fusionner pour créer la X-Blade.

D'une certaine manière, ils seraient enfin ensemble.


End file.
